Farrah
by beautifulending21
Summary: After being convinced by her brother to join him in New York, Farrah Stark begins her life, living with the Avengers and putting up with all the drama that they come with. A big dysfunctional family. Is she ready for romance to bloom though, with a man out of his time? Farrah Stark/Steve Rogers, Pepperony, Clintasha Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Avengers or any of it's characters, except my own.

Farrah is modelled after Alexis Bledel. Image on my profile

* * *

Farrah Stark sat mindlessly tapping her pencil against her notepad. It would be another twenty minutes before her plane landed in New York. Her brother had asked her to come visit, and not passing up an opportunity, set to packing. The visit was a trial run, to see if she could handle life in the Big Apple. She would have stayed in Malibu in her private beach house, had it not been destroyed the last time her brother got into trouble.

She was target number two to her brother's nemesis'. Virginia "Pepper" Potts was target number one. She loved Pepper, and would never want anything to happen to her, but she still hated being a target nonetheless. She was the 'miracle child' of Howard and Maria Stark. When they got into a car crash, her mother was 8 months pregnant with her at the time. They couldn't save Maria, but it was her last wish that they saved her baby girl. She was brought into the world an orphan, and would spend countless years in therapy because of it.

With the announcement from the captain, she and the stewardess settled in for the descent into New York. Tony had sent the private jet against her wishes, but backed it up with one word: Paparazzi. The one thing she hated more than being a target was being in the spotlight. Being Tony Stark's little sister, meant getting used to people wanting to know what she was wearing, who she was seeing, and what kind of diet she was up on this week. Exhausting.

She mused about her next book idea, and doodled as the plane came to a halt. While she was a Stark, she had no intention to stay up on the weapons business. She used her vast brain capacity and extremely high IQ towards literary works and aiding in world crisis'. She was usually behind clean up and rebuilding war torn countries. She had her money from her parents, but was independently wealthy from writing. She had her late mother's eye for fashion and interior decorating. Her long, curly hair, flew freely once she descended the stairs. She set her aviators over her ice blue eyes

Happy waved to her from the car, and she ran. She jumped into his arms and laughed. Happy was like a second brother to her, and she could always count on him to make her smile when Tony was being an idiot.

"Happy! I've missed you." She laughed as he set her down.

"I've missed you too, Miss Stark." He said, grabbing her bags from the luggage cart.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

"Only a thousand times." He laughed as she got into the backseat.

"Happy, would you mind driving to Burger King? I'm kind of starving." She said readjusting her dress, and smoothing it down. Her ankle boots gave her navy blue dress a country girl flare, and the pearls just added to the sweetheart neckline.

"Two double cheeseburgers, add tomato, mayo and extra pickles?" He asked.

"Don't forget the fries and ice tea." She laughed. She brought out her personalized cell phone from Tony, and pressed the little speed dial icon.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi? Is Pepper or Tony there please?" She asked confused. The voice wasn't either of the two she named.

"They are both out on the roof at the moment, but I can take a message if you want?" The man on the other line asked.

"Uh, okay. Tell them that Farrah just landed and should be there in…"

"Twenty minutes!" Happy whispered.

"Twenty minutes. Can you relay that please?" She asked.

"Of course ma'am. Have a pleasant drive." He replied.

"Thank you. Goodbye." With that she hung up, not without wondering if Tony had hired some more help.

"Happy, has there been anyone hired at the tower in the last little bit? I just called the land line for Tony's floor and someone answered who I didn't know. Usually it's just Pepper or Tony that answer."

"One of the Avengers perhaps." He replied as he continued to drive.

"Oh, right." She replied, thinking back to that heartbreaking conversation with Tony.

"_TONY!" She yelled through the phone._

"_Fare, I'm fine. Couple bruises, no big deal." He said, trying to clam her down through the phone._

"_You're fine? You're FINE? You almost died, you almost ended up on the other side of a wormhole, and you say you are FINE?" She yelled._

"… _Yeah." He laughed._

"_Almost losing you is not fine. Almost having to be alone again is not _fine_. Do you want me to be alone? Tony, you are all I have left. If I lose you, I have lost everything, everything I have ever cared about."_

"_How about I buy you a puppy?" Tony said, trying to defuse the tension._

"_Can you be serious for once in your life? I almost lost the one connection I have to my parents, to my childhood, and to my sanity. You are too important to me. Don't treat your life like it can be thrown away, like it means nothing."_

"_I made the sacrifice play Farrah. It was either the world or me."_

"_And I'm safe, that is all that matter right now." He said as he heard her soft sobs in the background._

"_How about you come to New York. Give me a month to fix the place up, set up your own floor and try out living here. I need you closer after what happened. I need to know you are safe."_

"_How will I be safe?" She scoffed._

"_The Avengers. We all live here. Captain, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Dr. Banner, Thor, plus Pepper and I."_

He promised her a puppy, and threw in a kitten as well for safe measure, as long as she stayed with him. She requested a room, entirely for writing, soundproofed from outside noise, a huge walk in closet, spa like bathroom and a private gym. He agreed, on the terms that she stayed more than four months. The last time they tried to live in the same house, she ended up leaving two weeks later and never came back. She promised, under the condition that he didn't treat her like a child. She was 21 for heavens sakes!

"We have arrived Miss Stark." Happy said, breaking her out of her thought bubble.

"Food?" She asked. He had the food in front of her within seconds and she devoured one burger before wiping her mouth and stepping daintily out of the car. Reporters swamped her, but she followed Happy and the doorman with her bags to the front door, with her sunglasses on. The ride up didn't take long, but she almost forgot about her burger.

She was about to finish shoving it in her mouth, when the elevator stopped and a man stepped in. His sandy blonde hair and blue eyes were just the cherry on top of his gorgeous body. Farrah quickly wiped her mouth, embarrassed by her un-ladylike manners.

"Good morning." He said, pressing the button for the floor below Tony's.

"Morning." She said, quietly.

"I'm Steve Rogers, by the way." He said

"Farrah." She said, trying not to show the affect his voice had on her.

"Friend of Tony's?"

"Well, I wouldn't say friends. More like, forced to get along." She laughed.

The elevator stopped on his floor, and he got out saying, "Nice to meet you ma'am. Have a nice day."

She furrowed her brows when the doors closed. Was that the man who answered the phone?

"Farrah!" Pepper exclaimed, as she exited the elevator with Happy.

She ran to give Pepper and hug and smiled. She had her shopping partner back and a girl to confide in.

"Pepper, have you seen my-" Tony came around the corner, stopping his question as he caught sight of his sister.

"Fare. Still the fairest of them all." He said smiling. Her eyes watered up at seeing her brother for the first time in months, and alive nonetheless. She ran to him and embraced him as she sobbed. He held onto her as Pepper came and joined the hug.

"You owe me big time for that scare." She mumbled.

"Happy, bring me… the package." Tony cringed. Happy left the room for a few seconds before bringing out a small bundle. Farrah got curious as she unraveled the cloth. A tiny kitten mewed at her, and licked her finger.

"Oh she is precious! It is a she, right?" She asked. Pepper nodded as Farrah cradled the tiny white kitten.

"I think I will call you Snow. Now where is my puppy?" She asked jokingly.

"Only when this one is house trained. I would rather not have two animals being house broken at the same time." Tony cringed.

"They won't leave my floor, don't worry." Farrah laughed.

"How about we introduce you to everyone?" Tony suggested.

"The gang is meeting downstairs as we speak." He added looking at his phone.

"Well, I guess. And then can I please unpack and rest?" She laughed.

They all made their way to the Avengers conference room, to see four men laughing while a women stood against a wall, shaking her head.

"Everyone, I am pleased to introduce our special guest for the foreseeable future, and her little furry friend. This is my little, darling sister, Farrah Stark." Tony said, grabbing everyone's attention. All eyes were on her, and she blushed. Steve Rogers stood up slightly and spoke before sitting again, "We met on the elevator."

"Now beside Steve is Dr. Bruce Banner, or green rage monster as I like to call the other guy." Dr. Banner nodded at me, a slight smile gracing his face. "Next we have Hawkeye slash Agent Clint Barton or my nickname of Legolas." He waved slightly, appraising the girl.

"Then we have Thor, of Asgard. Another realm in the universe or something, I don't keep up well. God of thunder."

"Greetings, Farrah of New York. It is an pleasure to meet you." Thor said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed again and smiled at the god.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff. She and Barton are what we call, the Assassins." Tony said.

"Finally, Pepper and I were getting lonely around here." She said, smirking slightly.

"Farrah, this is Captain America. Or otherwise known to you as Steve." She nodded to him, smiling shyly.

"I was kind of wanting to leave that tidbit out Tony." Steve said, slightly annoyed at him.

"She was gonna find out eventually. Might as well get it over with."

"You mean, you were the one they found buried in the Arctic?" she asked quietly. Steve visibly shivered and replied, "Yes ma'am."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that," she said sincerely. He nodded, and studied her face briefly.

"Now, I think you should show Farrah her floor," Pepper nudged.

"Of course. Come on sis, everyone will still be here when dinner rolls around." Tony dragged her out by her elbow as she yelled, "It was nice meeting you all!"

"Steve, you okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Steve didn't even realize he had been staring after her.

* * *

Review? Good? Bad? Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the Marvel characters. I simply own Farrah and Snow, her kitten haha

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and all the story favourites/alerts! I wasn't sure what kind of response I would get. But this was encouraging :) Here you guys, have a Christmas present on me, Chapter Two!

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

"TONY!" Farrah yelled as she walked out of the elevator. The floor was silent, and all that could be heard was the New York traffic outside. Farrah stepped into the kitchen off the main room and purused for food.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" She asked, while searching.

"Mr. Stark is not awake yet. Judging by his heart rate, he should awaken in 30 minutes." The AI announced to Farrah.

"Thanks JARVIS." She laughed before giving up on finding food, and heading back to the elevator.

"Hi!" Steve said as she approached the elevator.

"Um, hi. Are you following me?" She laughed.

"No, I was coming up to see Tony. Had some things to discuss." He said, looking around.

"Well, the only thing awake is JARVIS. Tony won't be presentable for another hour." She said,.

"Well, have you been able to sightsee in the whole day you've been here?" Steve asked as she retreated to the elevator. She turned and shook her head, "No, I haven't."

"How about I treat you to breakfast? You seem hungry, and I know the greatest place."

"You barely know me, I just got here, and you want to take me to breakfast?" She asked confused.

"Consider it a 'welcome to the funny farm, and I _want_ to get to know you' breakfast." He offered. Her face must have portrayed uncertainty, because he added, "Only if you wanted to though…"

"Well… I guess. I was planning on going shopping today as well. Which, you obviously don't have to tag along for. Just a heads up, I will be heading in a different direction later on."

"That's alright by me." He said, smiling warmly at her. She smiled shyly while walking towards the elevator.

"I should probably put some shoes on, and maybe my purse would be good too." She laughed.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" She asked as he accompanied her down to her floor.

"Well, considering I haven't heard a single thing about you since I got here, I just wanted to find out why. Tony was very dismissive talking about your father, and never mentioned your mother once. So naturally a sister threw me off. Um," he stopped as they stopped in her bedroom. He looked around slightly, before sitting down on the storage cube chair in front of her makeup table.

"I'm the last Stark other than Tony. My mother and father were killed the day I was born. She was already dead when they pulled me out."

"I'm sorry. That must have been difficult growing up then." He said as she pulled on her flats and grabbed her purse.

"It was, for a time. Still gets to me some days. I get mad at Tony for having time with them and I didn't. It's not his fault." She stopped before quickly filling up a food dish for Snow and petting the sleeping kitten. They both left the room and she motioned to the elevator door.

"So, how old would you be then?"

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" She glared playfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Steve, it's fine. I was kidding. And if you must know, I'm turning 22 in two months." She laughed.

"So, are you in school? Or graduated?"

"Graduated. I went to the University of California Berkley, majored in English, as well as a major in Peace and Conflict Studies. I finished both when I was 18, first in my class. I also had to take ten languages, and master many more on my own time, to accomplish what I wanted to do."

"I'm impressed. You and your brother share the knack for learning quick." He said stunned as they exited the elevator.

They walked through the lobby in silence as they both put on something to cover their faces. Steve motioned for the side entrance, as they usually weren't hounded as badly over there. Paparazzi were something no one in the Avengers liked.

"Follow me." Steve whispered. Instead of the side entrance they took a quick turn down a corridor to the garage. Steve quickly hopped on a bike and motioned for her to follow.

Her apprehension must have showed, because his face softened and said, "You will always be safe with me." In the end her hunger outweighed her fear. She swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her hands around his torso. He started it up and took off out of the garage, one hand holding hers to his abs.

"Hold on tight." He half yelled over the engine's noise.

"Trust me, I plan on it!" She yelled, hyperventilating.

"You will always be safe with me." He repeated as they slowed to a stop at a light. They drove for five more minutes before he took a quick right turn, and parked the bike behind a tiny little diner. Farrah hopped off and caught her breath while Steve climbed off.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Why didn't we walk again?" She asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"You don't seem fine." He said guiding her to a seat on the terrace of the diner.

"Motorcycles and me, have a bad, relationship." She sputtered out between breathing sharply.

"How bad?" He asked as he flagged down a waitress. "Could we get a glass of water please? We'll be coming in and eating soon."

"Well," she exhaled, "I have scars up my thighs from road rash, and a small scar on the back of my head from where it collided with a cement corner. My boyfriend at the time was going too fast and hit a gravel patch. He broke up with me two weeks later. Couldn't stand looking at me knowing he was the one that was in the wrong. That was two years ago, and I haven't been on a bike since."

"Would you like to call someone to pick you up?" Steve asked, worried for her. And tried to help her inside.

"Maybe later. Maybe I just need to get over my fear somehow, and this is the way to do so, by getting on again. I used to ride all the time, I even had my own bike. But since then, it's been hard to get back on the horse, so to speak."

"So, how do you feel now?" Steve asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"I feel okay now, just gonna have to psych myself up to get back on." She laughed.

"Well, perhaps now we should eat. Do you trust me?" He asked as she turned to look him in the eyes.

"Well, I barely know you, and you want to choose my food for me?" She laughed again.

"Well-" he said before being interrupted.

"Steve!" A booming voice sounded from across the diner. They both turned to see Thor and Bruce. Bruce was hiding his face slightly.

"Oh, boy. I thought I was the only one that knew about this place." He whispered as they got up to go sit with the two.

"Hey guys. Here for breakfast too?" Steve asked as Farrah sat beside Bruce. He and Thor took the other side of the booth.

"Yes, Banner said he would pay, as I have no earth money." He said, laughing slightly.

"Well, we may as well eat together. So I can get to know you all." Farrah said as the waitress came to take their order.

"Two breakfast platters please." Steve said, motioning to Farrah. She was too memorized by his eyes to hear what Bruce or Thor said. She looked down quickly once he caught her.

"So, Farrah, what brings you here to New York?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I decided I would be able to breathe easier if Tony was closer by. And my place was kind of destroyed after Tony's run in with Aldrich Killian." She laughed, half-heartedly.

"So where were you between that?" Steve asked concerned.

"Paris. Tony had sent me there as a way to make up for almost dying without saying goodbye. I took several weeks there pampering myself to forget the amount of stress he put me through." She explained while she avoided Steve's eyes, for fear of losing herself again.

"Now, this Paris that you speak of, is it a person?" Thor asked.

"No, but it could be personified. Paris is living. It breathes life and tranquility into the soul. Even in the narrowest passages, you can find beauty and meaning in life. Paris is warm and inviting, even in the bitter cold. The sounds and aromas of the city make it truly unique. Paris has a way of calming you, without even so much as setting foot into the city. Just the idea of Paris, sets my soul at ease, and my mind at peace." Farrah explained, a sultry sound to her voice.

She looked around at the men, who all had a glossed over look in their eyes. Steve was the first one to break out of the trance. He shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.

"That was beautiful. No wonder you majored in English." Steve said.

"No, no. She's an author." Bruce corrected.

"An author?" Thor echoed, obviously confused, "A storyteller?"

"Yes Thor. Something Farrah failed to mention when I asked about her schooling." Steve said, eyeing her carefully. She held up her hands in defense and laughed, "That's my job, not schooling."

"What do you write?" Thor asked.

"Some fiction, mainly books on lesser known regions throughout the world. I've been to Motuo County in China, what the Buddhist scripture regards as the holiest place in China. I've been to Cape York in Australia and met several aboriginal tribes there. Supai in Arizona was beautiful. I've been to Malaysia, Nauru, San Marino, Palau, and Berlin. While all had there own unique splendor, my true love, would be Santorini, Greece. Being there, I feel like I am home. I know it sounds cheesy." She laughed as their food arrived.

"Not at all." Steve said, as he began to eat.

"What you described, sounded like you are quite familiar with this Paris. It was beautiful, and I thank you for enlightening me about its beauty. I may have to visit there one day." Thor said before digging into his food.

"Have you been to Calcutta?" Bruce asked.

"One of my favorite places to go. When I want to be removed from life for a while, I just take off there for a week or so. It helps." She said, beginning to eat.

"Have you been to that little café style restaurant, right off the main square, that serves the best butter chicken in the world?"

"Yes, nothing compares to Praveen's butter chicken." She said, happy to feel like she finally fit in. The rest of the meal included light conversation and a sense of new friendship beginning, while Steve and Farrah couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

* * *

A/N: There is chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was supposed to be a late Christmas gift last night but the site was being very odd. Chapter Three will be along in just a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very sorry this is so late, but things have been a little hectic. I want to update all of my stories at least once before I update again, but that shouldn't take long. I have the rest of the weekend. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters. I simply own Farrah.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Farrah couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Steve every moment she was alone. Something about the super soldier, was so genuine and downright sexy. She was drawing his eyes when a knock sounded from her door.

"Jarvis, who is it?" She asked quietly.

"It is your brother, Miss Stark." The AI said. She quickly hid the drawing and tidied up her work space before giving Jarvis the go ahead to unlock her door.

"What, are you afraid someone is gonna come look through your underwear drawer?" He said smirking.

"No, I just prefer to ensure that I have no distractions. My mind needs time to settle down after the days events. Even if it was only 'family brunch'." All the Avengers had brunch on Saturdays, even if some people were in different dimensions.

"That's what sleep is for!" He said, taking a look around her room.

"What are you looking for Tony?" she asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

"I'm just looking for evidence." He said, trifling through papers on her desk. She was happy that she hid the drawings under her mattress.

"Of what per say?" She said, clearly annoyed.

"Pepper's been dropping hints to me. Saying that you and Capsicle have been making googly eyes at each other. You went out for breakfast a month ago with him, and then he went shopping with you and held your bags. He showed you around New York, and you've been on cloud nine ever since meeting him. You've spent almost everyday with him. What is he trying to pull, is my question." He said, defiantly staring her down.

"Tony, if I did make googly eyes at him, why is it any of your business? I'm 21 years old. I've been to more places in this world than you, done things far more dangerous than you, eaten things that should have killed me if I didn't have the immune system I built up, and I've been involved in political matters since I was 12! And you still treat me like a child! Do you want me to leave again?" She shouted, thankful for the soundproofing. What she didn't notice was the door cracked open slightly.

"Fare, he's ancient. Grandpa worked with him, do you even understand that? It's cradle robbing, and, you don't even know his intentions towards you." He said with a look of accomplishment, at planting doubt.

"Antony Howard Stark!" Pepper screamed as she came in.

"I tell you one thing, about your sister being happier than I've ever seen her and what do you do?"

"Try to fix it?" He said, looking sheepish.

"You try to take that from her. How could you be so cruel as to deny her a chance with a great guy. You and I both know Steve would NEVER try anything with her that she wasn't okay with. Have you even talked to him about it?" She yelled the last part. He didn't answer but looked down at the hardwood flooring.

"I'm guessing not. Farah, sweety, how about some retail therapy? We can leave Tony to think about what he has accused a good friend of doing, and let him stew in that guilt."

"I would love to." Farah said, grabbing her purse and cellphone. As they exited, neither noticed Steve hiding behind a corner. He had hear the whole thing.

* * *

"With Tony, I feel like he blames me for what happened to our parents. He sees me and all he can see is Mom, and relives the pain each time. I get so frustrated because, hello, I was a baby, and two, I wish I could have met them." She said as she kicked and punched the bag that Natasha was holding the next day.

"I'm not good with giving advice, so the best you can do right now is keep venting." She said in her bored, but concern still laced in, tone.

"I mean, he didn't even want you training me! What is that about? If I want to be able to defend myself better, I will! I don't need a man to defend me if I can defend myself!" She screamed and punched the bag harder than ever before. As she was panting and gasping for air, Natasha smirked.

"So you do have the hot's for Steve." She said rather than asked. Farrah just rolled her eyes and gestured for Natasha to come at her. Actual hand to hand combat was not as easy as everyone thought, and Natasha proved that to Farrah over and over again. As every time before, Natasha had managed to flip Farrah on her back with a hold on her throat. Instead of giving up like usual, Farrah flipped them so fast, and then managed to pull Natasha into a half nelson. She squirmed for a couple minutes before tapping out.

"Now you have my respect!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Why that?" Farrah asked.

"The only person that can take her down, on her worst days, is me. And I have to be really on my game that day." Clint said as he came to the mat.

"Well, I just had enough anger today. I know that it isn't always the best fuel in a fight, but it seemed to help today."

"Well, your basic training is complete. Tomorrow we start shooting things." Natasha said, an impressed smile on her face.

"I'll be helping with that." Clint said, raising a hand slightly.

"Good. Now go take that bath I prescribed," Natasha said, shoving Farrah slightly. She laughed and waved as she ran out the door. Once she was in the elevator, she laughed freely. Her giggles subsided as the elevator neared her floor, and she managed to make it to her room only to find Steve sitting on the end of her bed.

"Hi," she said confused.

"Hi, I just wanted to see if you are okay. I heard you and Tony had a little squabble yesterday. Pepper said you were still mad." He said, standing to face her.

"Yeah. Tony can be a real pain in my butt, but he is family. I can't forgive him at this moment for what he said, but I can understand that he is looking out for his little sister." She said, grabbing a towel and a change of clothes. Steve leapt up to examine a rather large bruise on her forearm.

"What happened?" He asked, examining the bruise quite meticulously.

"Natasha and I have been sparing, as she wants me trained to defend myself. Just in case." She said loosening his grip and making her way to the bathroom door.

"Oh, um…" Steve said, as he noticed that she was headed to take a bath.

"Yeah, Nat has me taking these special baths. I need to soak in Epsom salt and lavender oil for about 30 minutes." She said, cheeks tingeing red. He chuckled a bit, before looking towards the bedroom door.

"You can sit on the bed if you want? As long as I leave the door cracked, we can still talk. My room is soundproofed, so don't worry about anyone finding out." She laughed nervously.

"I don't think that would go over well with Tony if he found out." He said, apprehensively. It was obvious that Steve didn't have much experience with girls, and that he was raised to respect women.

"Steve, if you aren't comfortable with that, we can continue our conversation later. Just a warning though, Tony will be watching and listening to our every move." She said entering the bathroom and making sure that she was not seen as she prepared her bath.

"So, when were you going to tell me you had been listening in yesterday?" she said once she got situated.

"Oh, um, wait! How did you know?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Jarvis alerted me when I got back, that another presence was outside at the time of Tony and I's little squabble. And you said that Pepper told you, but I told Pepper not to say a word to anyone about it. Pepper never goes back on her word." She laughed.

"Oh."

"So you heard everything that was said?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well, er, yeah." After that there was silence for another five minutes.

"Farrah?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm still here." She said quietly.

"Say something please?" He asked, feeling the tension and layer of awkwardness.

"I'm just trying not to say something stupid." She said, trying to sink further into the water.

"I just want you to know, nothing needs to happen. I really enjoy being with you, and learning what I have about you, I know you are a great girl that any guy would be lucky to be with…" He hesitated as the bath drained. She emerged with wet hair and flushed cheeks from the warm water.

She had changed into a white lace dress with a thin denim shirt. Steve eyed her legs for a second before shamefully turning his head.

"But?" She asked, trying to ignore her heart plummeting down to her feet.

"No buts. I just wanted you to know that." He said as he got up to leave.

"Wait, Steve!" He stopped but did not face her.

"Am I reading you wrong? Because I pride myself on being able to know what people are thinking and how they are feeling." She said as she gently touched his shoulder. He still had not turned around. She quickly ducked underneath his arm that was reaching for the doorknob.

"Are you feeling anything towards me? Because for the past few weeks, I've been trying to decipher if you were just being friendly and helpful, or if I was imagining it all."

"Tony was right, its cradle robing. I should be almost 92 years old!"

"Steve, your body was frozen, kept alive by the Super Soldier serum. Even if you didn't crash into the ice, I'm sure that the formula would have slowed your aging process. Who knows! But to me, you are mentally and physically 22, and I don't care if you were 'supposed' to be 92..."

"I am constantly on missions or going into dangerous situations. I can't ask you to wait for me." He said, trying to move around Farrah. Instead of letting him pass, she pressed herself up against the door.

"I would regardless! Steve you are important to me, I wouldn't give up on you. Even if you were to crash into the ice again."

"It's too much to ask of you. I should go." He said, trying to find a way around her.

"You are not leaving until I hear from your mouth what you want."

"I want you!" He said, putting both hands on the door, behind her head. "I want you but I know that Tony will say no."

"Why do you need Tony's approval?" She asked.

"I was raised in a different time, with different morals. It just wouldn't be right if I didn't ask for his permission." He said, as he backed away and turned to look out the window.

"Then go ask him. And even if he says no, I'll be right here." She said putting her hands on his shoulders from behind him. As she reached up to kiss his cheek, he turned his head, and their lips met.

Steve forgot himself for a second, and lost himself in her kiss. Farrah was shocked that he had turned his head but continued otherwise. With a final boost of confidence Steve turned around and kissed her again, but softer and very sweetly.

He pulled back and held her face gently between his hands, "I want to do right by you. Please let me ask Tony before we pursue a relationship." She nodded shyly, and smiled at him.

"Until then, I think we shouldn't be alone. Just in case." He said, laying down ground rules.

"As long as you come back to me when he says yes, and he better. I will wait."

* * *

The perfect song popped into my head when writing this. "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as I can. Review for little ol' me?


	4. Chapter 4

Quick A/N: Tank you to the new favouriters and alerters! Support is so awesome at this point and at every point. Let me know how I'm doing okay? Dropping a review really makes my day :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. Just Farrah :P

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Pepper!" Farrah yelled in frustration.

It had been a week since the incident in her bedroom with Steve and she was frustrated because Tony had been away on a mission all week. Now that he was back, he was ready to kill Steve for asking permission to date his little sister.

"Just give them time. Tony wants to vent a little more, and Steve wants to make sure Tony has all of his anger out."

"But a fight? That's how they determine if Steve can date me?"

"At least they aren't fighting to the death, and with swords." Natasha laughed slightly.

"UGH! Doesn't anyone else she how immature they are being?" She yelled to the rest of the tower.

"I do." Bruce said as he walked by.

"Thank you!" She said, exasperated.

"I think it is an excellent idea!" Thor exclaimed, always willing to see a good fight.

"You were supposed to stop this!" Farrah said annoyed.

"Back in Asgard, it is customary for a man to ask the ladies family for permission to marry. Sometimes a fight to the death took place, if the brother didn't agree or another suitor challenged the groom."

"But the situation isn't about marrying me! We just want to date! Why is Tony acting like such a Neanderthal over this? I can make my own decisions and mistakes! So why on earth is this any of his business when he had no clue about me dating Charlie?!"

"Who's Charlie?" Clint asked, as he and Natasha watched the fight earnestly.

"Guy I dated two years ago." Farrah mumbled.

"You've already had your first boyfriend and you didn't tell me?" Pepper asked, slightly hurt.

"I wanted to try and have a normal relationship without interference of media, and Tony!" She said gesturing to the fight they were watching.

"Well, what happened?" She asked impatiently, in her very Pepper-like tone. Natasha also looked impatient to know the story.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start."

_Almost two years earlier_

_Farrah was running down the trail of the Runyon Canyon, and it seemed to stretch on. The sun was beating down on her head, and the sweat was beading on her forehead. While she concentrated on her breathing, she bumped into another runner going in the opposite direction._

"_Woah!" She said as she went down. Luckily it was a grassy area, and she managed to only bruise her knees._

"_I am so sorry! Here let me help you up." The other runner said as she took his offered hand._

"_It's alright. I don't think I was watching where I was going." She said as she dusted herself off. She looked up to find hazel blue eyes staring at her intently, and she blushed._

"_You… I know you." He gasped._

"_Shh, I'd rather not have the whole world know I come here for runs." She said, covering his mouth._

"_Never would have took you for a runner." He teased._

"_Farrah Stark," she said holding out her hand._

"_Charlie King." He replied shaking her hand._

_Flash forward two months_

_Farrah has been seeing Charlie for 6 weeks and things couldn't have been going better in her mind. She was enjoying the honeymoon stages of her first relationship. Charlie was a perfect gentleman. There were times when he would have bouts of anger, but they were never directed at her. She suspected he was bipolar but didn't mention it just in case._

"_Farrah," he whispered._

"_Mmm" she replied, breaking out of her daydream._

"_Let's go for a ride!" He exclaimed as he tossed her riding jacket beside her. She smiled and nodded, proceeding to pull on her leather._

"We hit a gravel patch, both slid underneath the bike. I managed to roll out, but the back of my head collided with a curb." She said, pulling up her hair to reveal a jagged white scar.

"Neither of us were wearing helmets, or protective pants. My jeans were destroyed and I had to get plastic surgery to get rid of the scarring. They couldn't do anything to the one on my neck though." She said, staring at the ground.

"I told the hospital not to call Tony, and I would sue them if this got out. I claimed I went on a four week trip to the press, but I was just in a 'healing' facility in Los Angelos. He broke up with me two weeks after it happened, said he couldn't see me, knowing he was the one that scarred me. I did look really bad until after the surgery."

When she looked up, she saw Pepper's eyes shining.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. I'm an adult now; I can make my own decisions and fight my own battles. Charlie has kept in contact and we've seen each other a few times. I'm just a reminder of a bad decision though." She said, and immediately after, felt arms wrap around her and crush her tightly.

"You could have died! Don't you ever do something like that again!" Pepper said, crying still.

"I promise Pepper." Farrah said, holding Pepper tightly.

"You have to tell Tony." She said after she finished crying.

"Tell Tony what?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Tony stood in the doorway, with Steve behind him. Without missing a beat Farrah retold her story, leaving out Charlie's last name, just in case.

"You WHAT?" He said after she was finished.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was just mad at that point. You had just returned from God knows where in the middle East and I was so angry that you went right back to ignoring my existence. I just couldn't tell you, you wouldn't have understood!" She yelled. And before Tony could utter a word, she ran.

* * *

"You know, it's not nice to just leave me there to face Tony's wrath all over again." He teased when he found her. She was on her floor, in the comfiest oversized chair she could find and crying her eyes out.

"No, not now. You shouldn't see me like this." She said, holding her hands in front of her face.

"I'm not gonna pretend I know everything about women, because I'm still learning. But I do know when someone needs to talk about something, and be comforted."

She was weary to tell him, but she let him sit down and hold her while she cried. It was only about five minutes later when she had calmed down enough to tell him.

"Tony wasn't always like this. It was only after he became Ironman that he remembered me. I was raised in a separate home, brought up by a Nanny, and sent to boarding schools until I graduated. Early too by the way."

"When he was around, he was always a jerk. Drunk, had girls hanging over him and was so cocky and egotistical. I couldn't stand him. Every time he looked at me, he always wore a face of disgust, like he couldn't stand looking at the sister that was a near replica of his mother."

"Then after he was captured and went through a detox in the caves, he started disappearing. I was the last to know. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset over risking his life, so I didn't speak to him for three months. During those months, I met Charlie, got into the accident and haven't been on a bike since. When I spoke to Tony again, he apologized, for everything."

"He had a life altering thought and welcomed me back to the Stark mansion with open arms. I stayed for two weeks before going back to my own house. We've never been close, but know I think he is trying to make up for lost time. I just can't stand it. He has no right when he was never there." She finished, sending her into another crying bout. Steve held her, and rocked her against his chest, letting her scream and thrash.

"I don't want to tell you what to do, because I can't. But you do have a choice. You can let him in with restrictions, and never have the best relationship. Or let him in completely, and rebuild what little relationship there was and build on it." Steve said as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." She said finally, drying her eyes and sniffling.

"I'm not. I want to see every side of you. A relationship isn't fun unless you become a little vulnerable to each other. Do you know that when I woke up, as soon as I was alone, I cried for three days straight? I was utterly alone in this new world, and I had no one." He said, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Not just the knowledge that you were alone, but being frozen. I cannot begin to imagine what that must have felt like." She said, holding her hand against his cheek.

"It wasn't so bad. I really had no clue it was going on, but just the feeling of cold penetrating every part of me. I thought I was dead and that was my fate." He said, shivering. She kissed his cheek and brought his attention back to her eyes.

"The past is past. We can't change anything. We can however, chose how we move forward." She said, putting one hand over his heart.

"Well, Tony wasn't happy about the way I chose to move forward," he chuckled. She smiled shyly as she turned her head away. He simply placed two fingers under her chin and gently turned her head back.

"He said no, didn't he?" she said sadly.

"Well, he wasn't to pleased when I brought it up." He said, but still not wavering from his gaze on her.

"So I guess this isn't gonna fly then." She said, gently getting up.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, standing as well.

"Well, he said no!" She exclaimed.

"I never said that."

"Tony doesn't do anything if there isn't some benefit for him. Its one of the things I hate about him. He's so selfish-"

"Farrah," He said.

"- and arrogant. My love life does not revolve around him! I've only had one boyfriend before. I'm a freaking virgin for heaven sake! Seeing him trapeze-"

"Farrah," he said louder, blushing from her exclaimation.

"-around with skanks made me never want to let a guy that close. It was personal and he just made it seem like it was as simple as breathing. UGH! He has no right to deny me happiness and love." She huffed.

"Farrah," he said once she had calmed down.

"What?" She said, her voice revealing how close she was to crying again.

"Tony said yes."

"What?" She asked quietly, "Are you joking?"

"Why would I joke about getting the chance to date a beautiful dame?" He winked.

She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, and he twirled her around. They couldn't be separated for the rest of the day.

* * *

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello lovelies! I could not wait to get this out of my brain, as it felt like a small child throwing a tantrum. So here it is, Chapter Five! I will also have their date outfits on my profile sometime later today :) **Warning!** Slight mention of cutting.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything Marvel related. I simply own Farrah and her zest for life!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

"I have an idea!" Farrah exclaimed one day, as Steve was busy sketching on the couch.

One week after they were official, they couldn't be separated. They were together every moment they weren't working or keeping up with personal hygiene.

"And done. Now what is your brilliant idea?" He teased, as he finished sketching her. She had previously been staring out a window, and he thought the sun was illuminating her so perfectly.

"You are still struggling with understanding technology and such, so I thought, how about start with the decade you are most familiar with and keep building on that. Think of it this way. Just like the Tower has a foundation, we build a floor on top of that, so to speak, for each decade." She exclaimed, thinking of all the different things she could do for Steve.

"It sounds like a great plan. You don't have to do this you know, I'll pick it up eventually." He said, enveloping her in his arms.

"I know, but I want to. It's for you and it's for me. I like helping people, and if you need help, I'm going to drop everything." She said, Eskimo kissing him. He always blushed when she did that, and this time was no exception. His cheeks tinted pink as she leaned in to rest their foreheads together.

They were taking things slow, saving their next kiss for their first date that night. She was always content to just sit there and enjoy his presence without making out. He was just so shy about being in a relationship, and would rather take things slowly. He had so much to learn about what women wanted in the 21st century.

"You're still blushing. What's on your mind?" She whispered.

"I just don't know how to show you affection. Before the war, I had never even had a date let alone a girl to call mine. Not to say you are a possession!" He quickly corrected.

"Well, not in the sense that you own me, but I am your girl." She said, kissing his forehead.

"Woman," he corrected. This time is was Farrah's turn to blush.

"I saw a picture of you before the serum," she said, holding his hands.

"Yeah I was a skinny kid," he chuckled.

"Had I been around, and have known your heart, I would have gone out with you in a heartbeat." She said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm not so sure. No girl wanted someone, who wasn't a soldier." He said, as she watched his face harden slightly.

"I don't care about that. You, your heart and passion are what drew me in. Do you remember the night we walked through Central Park?"

"How could I? It was one of the most nerve-wracking nights of my life." He nervously chuckled.

"You told me about Peggy, Bucky, Howard, the Howling Commandos, your mother. In turn, I told you everything about my life. The time I went through a major depression, and what I did during said depression." She said glancing down at her forearm, to the almost invisible scars.

"I just wanted to hold you and protect you from the world." He said, raising her head to meet his yes. Her tears glistened on her cheeks, and his used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"That look. That told me everything I needed to know about you. You would have done anything to protect me, and I know that is what your heart was for. Defending people and never backing down." She said, smiling through the tears. Both were fighting the urge to lean in and let their feelings overtake them.

"You've made her cry already?" Tony yelled. They both jumped apart, and Farrah's eyes could have burned holes in her brother.

"Jarvis! I trusted you!" She yelled, upset at the AI for letting her brother in.

"My apologies Miss Stark, but Mr. Stark is my creator. He has authority over my systems."

"Tony, do you have to barge into my floor just to make me mad? If you had knocked or announced yourself, I would have let you in." She said, still slightly upset at him from the week previous.

"Cap, can you give me a minute with my sister please?" He said, looking at Steve, who stood behind Farrah.

"I'll be in the other room." He said, squeezing both her shoulders before leaving the room. Both parties, trying to speak at the same time, broke the silence.

"Fare," He started.

"Tony," She also started. Both stopped only to start laughing at how ridiculous they had been.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted when Pepper first told me. It was immature and childish, an-"

"And completely uncalled for." She added.

"Yes, but only slightly. You see, as Mom and Dad aren't around, I have to protect you. I guess I tried to be Dad but I'm not. Nor would I ever want to be. I had a major wake up call, after the events at the factory Fare. I realized I might not be able to save you, had Obadiah gone after you, and you mean so much to me. More than you know. When I see you, I see Mom." He said, coming to sit next to her on the couch.

"Figured. Hurts to look at me." She muttered.

"No, quite the opposite. It's a breath of fresh air. Mom always knew what to say, but she always knew how to put me in my place. I rebelled against Dad because he was never around. When I look at you, I hurts, but its more of a hurt _for_ you."

"Why me?" She asked quietly.

"Cause you never got to meet her. Dad was a douche, but Mom. She was the Sun and the moon to me. You mean that much to me Fare, and I am so, so sorry that I've never told you. I just wanted to keep rebelling, cause it meant I didn't have to face reality. You are all I have left in this world, family wise. You're my baby sister." He said, throwing an arm around her.

"I can't say I've missed you, because I never met this Tony before." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"And I promise that I will always be this Tony." He said, side hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"Only took 22 years for it to happen." She joked.

"I'm sorry about never being there. But now I can annoy you with being the big brother I never was. Now, how about we invite Cap back in for a friendly chat?" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Don't try and intimidate him. You remember I can reduce you to a ball of twitchy nerves if you so much as make a snide remark." She threatened. After spending so much time traveling, Farrah had mastered several forms of martial arts secretly. She had used one move on Tony when he was drunk and he couldn't look at her for two weeks. Not that she would let Natasha know, just in case they wanted to recruit her for SHIELD.

"Okay okay, just one life threat, for if he hurts you?" He pouted.

"He knows I can take him down." She smirked.

"It's scary how alike you and Mom are." He said, worriedly.

* * *

After threatening Steve's life, Farrah shoved him off to find Pepper, and she got ready for her date with Steve. He was only leaving her side long enough to get ready, and then coming right back. She slipped into a blue dress, with white polka dots she was saving for a special occasion. It was a cute 1950's style dress that she paired with a small white cardigan. She pined her hair to imitate the hairstyles of the time, and applied a thin line of eyeliner and dash of mascara. She didn't want to overdo it on their first date.

"With any luck, this should help him." She whispered as she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror.

"Ready to- whoa." Steve said as he took in her appearance. He seemed sad from one glance at his face.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked, looking down and wondering what was wrong.

"It just brings back memories." He said, holding out his hand. In it was a single Calla Lily.

"Why thank you, good sir." She said, flirtatiously curtseying.

"You look beautiful, as always." He said offering her arm after she had put the Lily in water.

"And you look simply dashing." She said, taking notice of his classy grey suit pants, and crisp dress shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up of the grayish blue shirt and paired it with a grey vest that matched the pants and a black tie.

"I am so glad I helped you pick out newer clothes." She said, drinking in the sight of him.

"Thank you for helping me." He said, chuckling slightly. They walked to the elevator in silence, riding it down to the garage where she would drive them to the restaurant.

"First thing we are accomplishing is getting your drivers license." She giggled when they pulled up to the restaurant. Steve had asked Jarvis if there were any Jazz clubs in New York, and Jarvis proceeded to give him the best. It was a sultry, inviting atmosphere, which had soft jazz playing in the background. They were directed to their table by the hostess, and she left to grab theirs drinks.

"Before we eat and I feel like a balloon, would you like to dance?" She asked, pointing to the small dance floor.

"I should have warned you. I've never danced before." He said, looking down.

"Come on then. Driving lessons can wait. You are gonna learn how to dance right now." She said smiling brightly. She led him out, and taught him how to move gently without stepping on her feet. They weren't the smoothest couple on the floor, but they were definitely having a good time. They ate, laughed and Steve managed not to injure either of them.

"I had so much fun tonight," she exclaimed as they got out on her floor.

"As did I. Next time, you pick where we go." He said, watching her facial expressions.

"And when will this next date be?" She asked coyly, as she stepped closer.

"Well, does tomorrow night sound too soon?" He asked, inching towards her as well.

"I think that is perfect Captain Rogers." He proceeded to kiss her chastely on the lips. He pulled back if only for a second, and then continued. She responded earnestly, and nipped at his lips. It stayed soft and sweet for a few minutes, before both began to cling to the other. Steve back them up against a wall and held the back of her neck with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist. A few minutes later they both pulled back, panting for air.

"We probably should say goodnight before this gets out of hand." He whispered.

"Maybe we will let it get out of hand another day." She winked. His heart skipped a beat and willed himself not to get worked up over that thought. "We should probably head to bed."

"I will." He said before pecking her lips lightly.

"Would you want, to stay?" She asked, unsure of herself, "Just to sleep of course."

"Would you be okay with that?" He asked, shyly. She nodded, and he left to give her time to change, and for him to change himself. She crawled into her bed and rolled onto her side. He eventually came and laid beside her, holding her to his chest. They both had the most peaceful sleep they had ever had.

* * *

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: _**IMPORTANT!**_ Okay, not that I have your attention, please finish reading this. A big **WARNING** that there is mature scene that pretty much is this entire chapter. It's pretty soft, as I've written worse. I have changed the rating to **M** and it will stay that way. I apologize if you guys didn't really want smut ruining this story, but I felt like they needed this special connection. I would understand if you guys didn't want to read this anymore. For those that do, thank you for giving me this chance. Enjoy!

_**P.S.**_ I also changed who I thought would portray Farrah. Please give a warm welcome to Blake Livey! Brunette of course :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Disney, Marvel or the Avengers. Just Farrah and her spunk!

* * *

Chapter Six

Steve's 'training' was going well. Farrah had him caught up to the 90's already and he was slowly coming around on the idea of technology and learning how to use it. Learning what had happened during the time he was in the ice helped him immensely, and she was proud of him.

For two weeks they had shared a bed and Farrah had become more comfortable around him. She still wasn't sure about how they would proceed if things got out of hand, but she was sure that they would be adults about it.

Farrah woke up to her face buried into a solid mass. She frowned, confused, until she felt movement. Steve lay breathing evenly, with a content smile on his face. She didn't want to wake him, but slipped out of the bed to freshen up. No use ruining the moment with dragon breath that would curl his hair. She brushed her teeth, combed through her hair and wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

She managed to slip back into the bed unnoticed, as Steve threw his arm around her waist and brought her to his chest once more. She revelled in being so close to him, and snuggled further into him. She lay there remembering their date the night previous and smiled brightly. Dinner and a walk through Central Park was bliss.

"Miss Stark, your publisher is on line one." Jarvis announced at a low volume. She snuck back out to answer the phone.

"Brielle, how's my favorite publisher?" She asked, happy to her from her friend. They weren't super close, but they knew enough about each other to simply be friends.

"I am your only publisher. You are so busted honey." She laughed.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"You are living in the Avengers Tower and you didn't even think to let me know?"

"It's been a little hectic. Trying to finish my manuscript before you bring the guillotine out." She laughed. She turned to see that Steve had not woken.

"Well, now that you and Tony are on the mend as siblings, book sales are going to go through the roof. Just you wait, by next month, you're gonna add another two zero's to your bank account."

"It's not about the money Bree," she laughed quietly.

"I know, I know. I am lucky to be your publisher, because I get to bring your words to millions of people. Now, down to business. How is the new one coming?" Brielle asked, her business tone slipping through.

"Next week, it will be on your desk." She said.

"Girl, you work fast! When do you get the time? I barely can get two seconds to myself to put my feet up!" Brielle exclaimed.

"I have a lot of motivation." She said, looking back to her bedroom door.

"This one is gonna be the best. I can practically taste it, how I'm gonna devour every word. Love you honey, lots to be done in the work world here." Brielle said, before hanging up.

"I wish she would actually say the word goodbye once in her life." Farrah mumbled under her breath, and turned around to find Steve leaning against the doorway. She held a hand to her heart, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

"Hi," he responded before leaning down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I tried to be really quiet." She said, as he brought her closer to him.

"It's okay. I wanted to get up, cause I wanted to cook you breakfast." He said, holding the side of her face with one hand delicately.

"Really Captain Rogers, I didn't take you as a cook." She said flirtatiously. He blushed slightly.

"You know, you drive me crazy when you do that." He said backing her against the kitchen counter. She felt trapped but in a good way.

"You mean when I call you by your rank, Captain Rogers?" She said, watching his eyes.

"You can build a man's ego up too much that way." His eyes flashed dangerously with desire.

"I would be lying if I said you didn't need it every now and then. You can just imagine my surprise when I found out you only ever had one love interest that showed you a little affection." She said, her breath catching in her throat as his fingers ran over her collarbone.

"Farrah," He said, faltering in his confidence, "I've never… I mean I don't know how to…" His head hung in shame, before she tilted him up to give him a passionate kiss.

"Neither have I. It takes a real man to admit that, and it doesn't matter to me." She said, dragging her hand over his abs.

"We will learn together." She whispered.

"When we are both ready?" He chuckled nervously. She nodded.

"When we are both ready." She responded before kissing him sweetly. They both got to work on making breakfast for the two of them. Stealing kisses whenever they could, and a pretty heavy make out session after the food was almost done.

"You keep distracting me." She joked as he kissed her neck. She was supposed to be watching the bacon.

"I can't help it," He laughed, as he pulled back. "You've got me hooked."

"I could say the same thing soldier." She whispered in his ear. He had her trapped against the counter in seconds, and she shrieked in joy as he began to kiss her neck again. His hand brushed the side of her chest and they both stopped.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He berated himself. She brought his hand back up to her chest, placing it over her left breast.

"Baby steps, Captain Rogers." She whispered. He went back to kissing her after she had checked the bacon and tested this new discovery. She groaned slightly at his gentle kneading, and his tongue explored her mouth. Though it was over the shirt, she wasn't wearing her bra and he was savoring the little noises she made. The smell of burning food alerted them that their breakfast was ruined. She dumped the food and turned off the elements before turning to him.

"Maybe we will try again for lunch." She said swinging her hips as she walked to the bedroom doorway. She turned and asked, "Aren't you coming Captain?"

He didn't need to be told twice.

"I think I want to shower." She said as he

"Oh." He said, confused.

"Join me?" She asked nervously. She didn't wait for an answer as she began peeling off her clothes while walking into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he realized what she had just said. He was quick but nervous as he peeled off his shirt and followed her in. She was adjusting the temperature of the water before facing him and taking off the rest of her clothes. Steve's breath caught in his throat as she sauntered forward to face him.

"Steve, this isn't going to happen if you aren't willing to today." She whispered, as she placed her hands on his bare chest. He leaned down to kiss her gently. She responded as he wrapped his hands around her naked waist.

"We will learn together." He whispered, before shedding the rest of his clothes. They stood there, drinking in the sight of each other, before Steve reached out a nervous hand to touch her.

"I won't bite Steve." She said as she backed into the spray of the shower. He joined her right after and watched the water trail down her skin. He was mesmerized and the only thing that snapped him out of it was her hand trailing down his abs.

"Steve, breathe." she said, before taking him into her hand. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He breathed shakily as she explored his skin and he did the same. She was soft under his fingers and she could tell he was trembling slightly.

"I'm scared too. But I know that I've saved this for you," she whispered before kissing him sweetly. For the duration of their shower, they washed each other and kissed heavily. He was gentle as he washed her hair and gently stroked her nether regions. She whimpered with need and Steve groaned as she began to pump his shaft.

"Farrah, I need you to stop." He grunted. She complied and he whisked them both out of the shower and began drying her off. He quickly toweled down before picking her up and taking her straight to the bed. They both laid under the sheets before Steve looked at her and asked, "What if… What if I hurt you, or you get…"

"I'm on the pill, birth control pills, and we are both going to be fine. Just go slow." She said, caressing his face slowly.

"This was not about losing your virginity, is it?" he asked. Suddenly understanding what she was giving him.

"No, to me this is the highest form of… love. Giving someone your body, your heart and your soul. That is true vulnerability." She whispered as he lowered his face to hers.

"I want to say something first." Steve said as he laid beside her. "To me this isn't something physical."

"I would hope not." She chuckled.

"I've been holding back, because Peggy seemed like the one for me, and because I crashed, I thought I got my chance. And when you dropped into my life, I was scared to feel like I do. I thought I wasn't allowed to love again." He said as he held her.

"Love?" She asked, with a small voice.

"It didn't take me long to realize I loved you. After that night in Central Park, I knew you were the one for me. Farrah Stark, I love you." He whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"Steve Rogers, I love you." She cried as she leaned up to kiss him. As they got closer, he moved himself to position between her legs. She nodded as he began to enter her. She held still, and looked into his eyes the whole time. He reached the point of no return and thrust quickly. She tensed and kept quiet through the pain. He understood that she needed him to remain still, and gently brushed away a stray tear that had slipped out.

"Steve, make love to me," she whispered, raw passion overtaking her voice. He complied and began to slowly thrust inside of her. He bit back a groan at the feeling of her warmth around him, and eventually found a rhythm that they both enjoyed. His body was betraying them, but she knew he was the only one that would reach it on the first time.

"Let go Steve." She whispered as she raked her nails done his back. He grunted and came sighing her name. She smiled as he collapsed on her chest, and he panted slightly. When he had collected his breath, he kissed her so passionately, she felt like she was melting.

"I love you, and thank you." He said, as she giggled.

"I would give you anything." She said as she snuggled into his chest. It wasn't long before he was ready to go again, thaks to the Super soldier serum [A/N: ;) ]and Farrah got her turn to finish. She of course, came moaning his name. The rest of the day they lounged in bed and made love while ignoring their phones and making sure no one found them.

* * *

A little while later, they decided to rejoin the rest of the Avengers upstairs. The entire ride up, they were laughing at the goofy smiles on their faces, and Steve was tickling her. When the doors opened, he grabbed her hand.

"Oh hey Farrah, Steve. I just wanted to let you know-" Pepper said as she came around the corner, but stopped at the state of Farrah's hair.

"Best not to ask." She winked to Pepper, as she brushed through her hair with her fingers. Steve and her blushed slightly, as they headed to join the rest of the Avengers.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! There won't be another scene with descriptions of whats going on again, at least I think not. Review for me please? They do tend to motivate me to write more! :)


End file.
